The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG13160’. ‘KLEDG13160’ is a selection that results from a cross pollination of the proprietary female dianthus line ‘DSS 2008 0052’ (unpatented) and the male dianthus line ‘KLEDG13146’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,877).
In June of 2009 the proprietary female dianthus line ‘DSS 2008 0052’ and the male dianthus line ‘KLEDG13146’ were cross pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in June 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany, and named ‘KLEDG13160’. In June 2010, ‘KLEDG13160’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLEDG13160’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.